Do You Think They've Noticed?
by PD31
Summary: Our favourite couple wonder whether their friends, and her brother, realise that they're quietly dating.


**Do You Think They've Noticed?**

**Summary: **Our favourite couple wonder whether their friends, and her brother, realise that they're quietly dating.

**AN: **Just a little one-shot I wrote for Creddie Friday. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own iCarly, any of the episodes or any of the characters.

* * *

_Carly's Room; Early evening._

Freddie lay on Carly's bed cuddling his girlfriend. He glanced down at the brunette; her eyes were closed and she had a small, contented smile on her face.

"Do you think they've noticed?" His voice and tone caused Carly's eyes to snap open and she turned to gaze quizzically at him. "Sam, Spencer and Gibby" he continued by way of explanation. "I wonder if they've realised that we're _together_" He emphasised the final word.

Carly closed her eyes again. Instead of thinking of an answer the web-hostess reflected on how the beginning of the new chapter in their lives had come about.

"_Is it too late for you to love me?" The question had shocked her; the news that Freddie still felt that way about her. He dropped the matter a moment later but she noted his concern when Spencer's 'Intruder Alarm' blinded her and the study dates they set up; little things but together they meant so much to her._

Her next thought was to the evening they finally got together, their Halfoween party, and how close she came to blowing it before it even began.

"_How are you feeling" she asked tentatively as they sat together in her room after clearing out the partygoers._

"_You mean you actually care?" he snapped back, bitterness dripping from every syllable. "You didn't seem to give a damn when you found out it was me inside that costume."_

_The shame began to overwhelm her and the first tears stung her eyes. She looked down, her breath hitched through her sobs, and she told the floor_

"_I screwed everything up – again." Her shoulders slumped ever further in her resignation. "You ask if it's too late for me to love you and I turn around and act like this. Rather than telling you the truth, that it ISN'T too late, I blow the whole thing… and I make it too late for YOU." Tears were now coursing down her face._

_A moment later she felt a finger softly push under her chin. It urged her to slowly lift her head, just far enough for Freddie to press his lips gently against her own. She remained frozen in disbelief before she felt the pressure begin to reduce as Freddie feared that he'd crossed a line or moved too fast. Desperate to not end the contact Carly pushed forward into the kiss, her hand darting behind Freddie's head to hold it in place. His reaction was immediate, gathering the girl in his arms and leaning back into the kiss himself._

_When they broke apart he rested his forehead on hers to look into her wide, incredulous eyes._

"_It's not too late?" enquired her breathless whisper._

"_Never" the vehemence of his own whisper rang through. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with his thumbs before capturing her lips in another mind-blowingly passionate and searing kiss._

Carly's brain fast-forwarded a couple more weeks; she was comforting her boyfriend after his firing from the Pear Store. She was torn between supporting and commiserating him and wanting to chide him gently for what he'd said about Sam (though she had to concede that every word was true it was unwise to say what he had about his supervisor to her face). The pair was looking to see if there were any other vacancies he could look for; sadly there was nothing suitable at the moment. This _had _meant they had more free time to spend together; conversely Freddie had less money to lavish on his princess. The brunette's thoughts then turned to their recent flirtatious talk over pizza; Freddie's monster impression, her imitation of his act. She grinned at the recollection.

"They'll work it out eventually" she said finally, snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah, we'll let them work it out."

Carly raised her head to claim his lips again.

* * *

Downstairs Spencer, Sam and Gibby were watching TV.

"Those two upstairs again?" the chubby teen asked. After Spencer nodded his confirmation he continued "Man, do you think they've realised yet that we _know _they're dating?"

"Nah, they're like totally into each other and don't look at anything else" Spencer noted.

"I know; it _still_ makes mama want to puke up blood" Sam grumbled. The trio raised their drinks in unison and sat innocently waiting for the couple to return.


End file.
